


Not Just Another Day

by skypilot_dlm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Day

Not Just Another Day  
by skypilot_dlm

 

Monica sighed as she glanced at the clock on her computer, 12:37 AM, another day, another year. It was her birthday. She knew throughout the day she'd get the expected calls from her parents, her best friend from college, and her brother. Another sigh and she decided it was time for bed. Pushing away from her desk, she switched off her computer and made her way to the bedroom.

After her night time ritual, Monica slid into bed. Turning onto her side, she stretched out her hand feeling the cool sheets beside her, wishing for the one thing that would make her birthday perfect.

***

The next morning Monica walked into an empty office. She was a little relieved John hadn't made it in yet given that her melancholy mood from the night before hadn't completely dissipated. She hung up her jacket, and crossed the small office to her desk. Before she sat, she glimpsed a couple of out of place items; a lavender envelope bearing an unmistakable scrawl, and her favorite muffin, complete with a single candle. An unexpected smile touched her lips. John had made it in before her after all. Monica picked up the card, and held it as if it were the most precious thing.

"Happy birthday, Monica," came a familiar rasp from behind. Monica started and turned to see John standing in the doorway, smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You remembered," she said reverently, holding the card to her chest.

"Of course," he replied as he closed the space between them. Reaching into her top drawer he pulled out a lighter, a left over from her days as a smoker. Monica watched with interest as John knew exactly where to look. He lit the candle.

"Well, blow out your candle, birthday girl. And don't forget your wish," John said playfully, and smiled.

Before turning her attention to her birthday muffin, Monica returned his smile. Leaning forward she closed her eyes, and blew.

"So, you gonna tell me what you wished for?" John asked. Monica looked up and held his gaze a moment longer than necessary.

"Now John, why would I do that," she answered with a coy smile before offering him a piece of her birthday muffin.

***

As they prepared to leave for the day Monica was again surprised by John. "Hey, Mon you wanna grab some dinner tonight?" he asked casually.

"Yeah sure," she answered, outwardly she was the picture of calm, but inside her heart thumped wildly against her ribs. "Any ideas?" she asked as she took her coat from the hook.

John took it from Monica and held it open for her to slip into. "I dunno, I think I'll let the birthday girl choose," he said and sent her a disarming smile.

"You know John you're going to spoil me. First birthday muffins, now dinner, a girl could get used to this," she said playfully as she walked past him into the hall.

"Yeah, well you're worth it," John murmured quietly as he locked the office door. Monica stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him.

"What did you say?" Her eyes brown were wide and questioning.

John looked up and realized he had spoken loud enough for Monica to hear him. Their eyes met, and she walked back to where he stood. He opened his mouth to speak, but then promptly shut it, not really knowing how to say what was in his heart.

"It was you John," Monica said quietly, and looked down at her hands for a moment, then into those impossibly blue eyes again. "I wished for you."

At that moment words were no longer necessary. John placed a hand on her waist, while his other caressed her cheek. He leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Monica slid her arms inside his jacket, and around his slim waist, pulling him to her. Their kiss was tentative at first, almost shy. They nibbled, tasted, and teased as their kiss grew deeper. Monica felt John's other hand fall to her waist, holding her even closer, molding their bodies together. It was a heady feeling. Reluctantly they parted. Breathing heavily they gazed into each other's eyes, blue searching brown. Reaching up John caressed her cheek again, touching his thumb to her bottom lip.

"Happy birthday, Monica," he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

-End-


End file.
